


Forever...and a Day

by Caedmon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Planet Barcelona (Doctor Who), adorable!doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose to the best resort in all of time and space to celebrate a special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever...and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> for sapphire_waterfall on tumblr who asked for "how about ten x rose and going to the best resort out there"
> 
> Here you are, dear, hope you like it!
> 
> As always, I own nothing.   
> kudos and comments keep the muse alive and kicking!  
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

The Doctor was smiling happily as he landed. Rose wondered just what he was up to - that particular smile usually meant he had something up his sleeve. 

“Rose Tyler, welcome to Barcelona.”

“Barcelona?” she raised her eyebrows. 

“The planet, not the city,” he corrected. “Home of friendly people, beautiful oceans, and the best resort in all of time and space.” 

“Is that where we are? You brought me to a resort?”

“Correctamundo!” he said, chuffed. “It’s our anniversary, you know.”

“It is?”

He looked a little hurt. “Well, yes, of a sort. This is the anniversary of the first time we danced, after the Blitz.”

“No it’s not. That’s in two months.”

His eyes lit up. “Oh, so you do remember!”

“‘Course I do. I remember the dates of the day we met - that’ll be coming around again in three months and will mark two years, and in four months is the anniversary of the day we...well…”

“Go on,” he said, tucking his tongue up behind his teeth and smiling mischevously.

“When you finally got your head out of your arse and kissed me, properly,” she said, blushing. “And we _danced_. But this isn’t any of those days.”

“Well, not in linear time, but I _landed_ on the date of our first dance. It’s that day here on Barcelona.”

Rose eyed him speculatively. “That was an accident, wasn’t it?”

He tucked his head. “Maybe.”

“You just wanted an excuse to be impressively romantic, didn’t you?”

“Could be.” He fiddled with a knob on the console.

“And you picked Barcelona, because you promised to bring me here someday.”

He didn’t answer that one.

She walked over to the console and took his hand away from the switch he was fiddling with. She slipped her arms around his waist. “You never have to make an excuse to take me somewhere romantic, Doctor. I’ll follow you anywhere.”

He looked up at her, putting his own arms around her, trapping her arms around him. “You mean it?”

She nodded. “Anywhere and anywhen.”

He bent his head and pressed his lips to hers, softly, teasing her mouth with his. 

“How long, Rose?” he murmured against her mouth.

She smiled and opened her eyes to meet his. “Forever...and a day.”


End file.
